fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Tatara
Tatara, birth name Kasaru Raotsue, is a Byakko celestial warrior. Born under the star ''Bond, ''He is the lover of Suzuno Osugi, the Priestess of Byakko. He also has younger brother named Karumu Raotsue. Appearance He appears to be beautiful and during Miaka's time at the Byakko tower, he protects Miaka. Tatara speaks only averagely. Tatara appears to be 20 years old, but because of the spell Subaru casted, he is 110 years old inside. He still remains faithful to Suzuno, and becuase of this, he guards Sairou's Shinzaho in the Byakko tower since Suzuno left The Universe of the Four gods. When Tatara is removed from the Byakko tower, he rapidly ages. Plot He first appears when Soi and Nakago are seeking and finding Sairou's Shinzaho in order to summon Seiryuu. Though he was tortured, he still refuses. He still remains faithful to Suzuno, and is only devoted to her. Miaka and Tatara meet when Miboshi casted a spell that drained Miaka's speech and when Nakago took her to the dungeon where Tatara was. When Miaka wakes up, Tatara realizes that her speech was drained. The two of them then manages to escape. On the way, they meet Yui, who's acting completely firendly and as if she considers Miaka as her friend again. Miaka then starts to use signs to speak and tell her that she cannot summon Suzaku since Nakago has the Shinzaho. Tatara cannot understand. Yui walks off and gets the Shinzaho from Nakago. Miaka said that she was thirsty, so Yui heads off to get a drink, but accidentally spills it and tricks Miaka into giving the Shinzaho to her. She then locks the door and runs away. Tatara then says that he will never allow them to get his beloved Suzuno's Shinzaho, and Miaka asks who Suzuno was, and Tatara tells her that Suzuno is the name of the only woman he had ever loved, briefly explains his and Suzuno's story. Miaka and Tatara manage to escape thanks to Tatara's plant power, and on the way they meet the other Suzaku warriors and Subaru and Tokaki, and were engaged in a battle with Miboshi. Though Chiriko died to defeat him, Tatara is seriously wounded despite the efforts Subaru and Tokaki made to save him. In the anime, an additional scene gives extra closure to Tatara's story. In the real world, an elderly Suzuno is dying at her home in Morioka and she's being tended to by Miaka's brother Keisuke, his best friend Tetsuya, and her grandson Toki. She dies the exact moment Tatara passes away in the arms of Tokaki: their spirits show up in the snowy garden of Suzuno's traditional home, hug one another, and peacefully depart together to the afterlife. Abilities Tatara can control plants as a Byakko Celestial Warrior despite the shape they take in. His base attacks are weak and slow, but even on a very unstable state he manages to knock out Miboshi. Music *Seed (Shushi) Quotes *''Don't worry. I would never let those people get my beloved Suzuno's Shinzaho. '' *''Priestess of Suzaku, are you awake? '' *''Suzuno is the name of the only woman I have ever loved. '' *''Do you even know why I agreed to give it? Because I had sensed that the both of you were not completely enemies. You can still reform your relationship. So give me back the Shinzaho. '' Gallery Kasaru-Tatara02.jpg 23897603_10212651520461178_2108943421_n.jpg tatarafy.JPG Category:Celestial Warriors of Byakko Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Byakko Senki Characters Category:Deceased